A Human Feeling
by pamelahoward
Summary: The Doctor goes to alert Rose of a possible adventure, but finds a different adventure waiting. (warning: implied consentual non-consent, sex)
1. Chapter 1

It was an uneventful day for The Doctor. The TARDIS floating through space, Rose no doubt on the phone with her mum. "_What do they even talk about?_" The Doctor wondered. A question for another day, that was.

The Doctor looked around the room, and stood up. Lying on the floor next to the console probably wasn't good for his back, nor his safety if it decided to act up. Which it happened to, often. As he slowly moved around the room, skipping with each stride, he reminisced on all the travelling he'd done. Where to next? Where would Rose like to go? There was the planet where perfume was create. Bah, humans thinking they thought of everything first. That reminded the Doctor of another planet which had better fashion sense than any human. "_Rose would love that! She does love a good dress-up_". He smiled and skipped up the stairs to her room.

Bursting through the door, he grinned, yelling "Rose, perfect pl-". The Doctor stopped in his tracks to discover a glowing Rose in a lace red bra with matching panties. "Doctor!" she yelled, highly embarrassed "I'm getting changed, don't you knock!?". By then Rose had already snatched at a blanket and hidden her body from the timelord. "Sorry, so so sorry" The Doctor stammered, unable to stop starring at his companion. "Well aren't you going to leave me, to get finished?" Rose questioned. The Doctor stood frozen. Now that Rose thought about it, was he even listening? "Doctor, do you even... want to leave?" Rose asked, curious as ever.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor snapped out of his daze and brushed off his coat. Smirking at Rose, he finally piped up. "No no I don't think I will leave Rose. This is my TARDIS and I think I'm free to explore it" he grinned. "Explore... the TARDIS?" Rose asked, doubting that was his actual intention. "Yes" The Doctor confirmed with a cough "Yes the TARDIS I mean". "Right well I'll just, finish up..." Rose said hesitantly, unsure how she felt about being watched dress. It was better than the other way around, no? Rose turned her back and bent over to reach for her shirt. Her back arched and the light of the sun, which was rather close to the TARDIS, hit her spine and highlighted her perfect curves to The Doctor, who no longer could resist staring. She propped her self up and lifted her arms, ready to place her shirt on.

"Rose, stop..." The Doctor ordered. What was he doing? Did he know himself? Surely not. "Doctor?" she commented in wonder. "_Why won't he let me get changed!?_" she pondered with a giggle. She was no longer afraid of his stares, she quite enjoyed it. The Doctor, which no idea why he was doing what he was doing, stepped towards Rose, who was conveniently up against a wall, and pinned her there. "_Wait a minute, when did his coat come off?_" Rose remarked to herself. "_Since when were his arms so strong- wait, wait a minute_" Rose snapped out of her thoughts and stared worryingly at The Doctor. "Doctor what are you doing!?" she snapped. She still had made no move to escape this position. "Weeeeell" he began, grinning like an idiot. "You were there, and you looked too good to pass up. We both know I can't pass up such an interesting adventure". With each word his voice got deeper and quieter, his warm breath against Rose's ear with each syllable. It had both clicked for them by now, they knew exactly what was happening. Luckily, it's what they had both wanted for a long time. "Doctor..." Rose chirped up, her voice cracking with anticipation "If we're going to do... this, we have to play by my rules. Got it?". The Doctor looked up and down at Rose's body, examining every dent and bump, and those curves, my my those curves. He looked her in the eyes and with a slight bend in his lips to form a smile, he nodded to her.


	3. Chapter 3

Rose grabbed hold of The Doctor's collar and gripped it tightly. Using all the strength she had, she took him to the bed and pushed him down onto it. "Oof!" The Doctor grunted as he hit the bed "You're rough Rose!". "My rules, Doctor" she smirked, excitement and lust in her eyes. She ripped off The Doctor's shirt, with little care for the buttons that broke off. She moved lower, and hurriedly fumbled with his pants, unbuttoning and lowering them, far too keen to be patient. With the bulge showing in his boxers, Rose started to drool a little. She thought she might tease him, but that would be a disadvantage to her. As she lowered The Doctor's boxers, his manhood appeared and stood, rock hard waiting for her. "My my Doctor! You big boy!" she exclaimed, taken aback by his size. "You know, for a timelord, you're sure good as looking human" she winked. The Doctor whimpered in agreement, taking in all that was happening around him. Rose giggled as she realized what she was doing to him. _"Look at this timelord, smart, strong, saviour of many, and I'm making him whimper"_ Rose pondered, the power she held over him in this moment felt thrilling. She took advantage of the moment, and used only her fingers to beckon The Doctor closer, instructing him by pointing at her panties and bra.


End file.
